This research is motivated by the need for a fundus camera that combines several features currently available only in specialized instruments and that extends the capabilities to a number of new areas. Our objective is to develop an electronic imaging system for wide-angle opthalmoscopy, recording, and angiography of the fundus with the following features: (1) A field of view of 150 degrees, with a "zoom" mechanism for inspecting smaller fields at higher magnification; (2) high sensitivity, allowing use of light levels substantially lower than those in current practice; and (3) optimized contrast and resolution and reduction of stray light in a full fundus image. The system will be evaluated clinically by correlating measurable parameters of the electro-optical system with clinically meaningful features. The system that is expected to meet these goals is a Flying Spot Television opthalmoscope using: (a) An illumination system using a laser beam source with five colors available for either monochromatic or full color imaging. Scanning of the Flying Spot will allow zooming on part of the field, with high magnification. (b) A light collection system optimizing collection efficiency and discriminating against stray light. Provision for color imaging and fluorescein angiography at full field will be included. (c) an observation and recording system which displays the high contrast and resolution, and which makes possible video tape recording and a system of paper graphic display ("hard copy"). Evaluation by clinicians will be both according to a protocol for image evaluation of fundus recordings of known parameters (contrast, resolution, color, etc), and in direct clinical situations with patients.